


Chargestone Thunderstorm

by tocovertheface



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Human x Pokemon, Interspecies, Knotting, Marijuana, Other, Oviposition, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Drugs, Pokemon X Human, Pokephilia, Pokesmut, Recreational Drug Use, Scolipede - Freeform, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocovertheface/pseuds/tocovertheface
Summary: A lonely trainer trying to get high and get off gets a little more than they asked for when an unexpected Scolipede arrives at their cave campsite...





	Chargestone Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you liked or didn't like so I can continue to improve for you guys .)

Perhaps entering Chargestone cave in the middle of the night wasn’t the brightest idea- perhaps, in fact, it was a  _ terrible _ idea. But it was no more a terrible idea than it was to stay out in the woods all night, clouds above emptying endless torrents of rain, the rumble of thunder roaring at their heels...

The rainy summers could be quite difficult to prepare for, and Lee only wanted to stay dry, only wanted some time to themself… Quickly, they move through the cave entrance, rivulets of rainwater shimmering over the stony floor as the natural glow of the electrified stones in the cave shined over it. The rumbling outside continued, and this high up on the mountain, they could feel it after every flash of light.

Lee shivered. They’d have to try to find a place to rest- they’d brought no Pokemon on what was supposed to be a short,  _ personal _ excursion, though they had plenty of strong Repels with them. Looking down the soft, blue halls of the cave, Lee takes a deep breath, and makes their way down the path, away from the rain that had drenched their clothes, from the thunder that seemed to echo deeply through the cave. Luckily, the air inside was dry enough, and water steamed off of them as they dried- nearby, young Joltik skittered about, running from the scent that Lee had sprayed themself with before entering.

Ah, Chargestone wasn’t  _ that _ bad, they thought to themself, climbing up a short ledge. Indeed, the insects of the cave seemed more interested in the show outside- lightning and thunder roaring down over the mountain, a veritable  _ feast _ for creatures like Galvantula. The inside of the cave was quiet, and the corner Lee had just found for themself was dry and relatively closed off. Truthfully, the occasionally audible scuttle of Joltik through the cave was quite nice background noise, blending nicely with the sound of the rain.

Grinning at their find, they set down their pack, unrolling things to let them dry out before hanging their sweater from a convenient rocky handhold. Building a fire, they lean back against the dried part of their pack, finding themself starting to rather  _ enjoy _ the way the ground seemed to rumble with life…

And the fire felt so nice and warm, this was a safe enough place, right? Right, if the Repel wouldn’t keep Pokemon away, the fire certainly should. Better yet, they could feel their hair drying- really, they’d gotten tired of stray drops drawing cold, thin lines down their back, a sensation they’d find  _ pleasant _ under other circumstances. Shivering again, they shake their hair out, and lean back against the stony wall, taking out one of the small joints they’d rolled specifically for this little hike. Lighting up, they take a deep breath- the burning in their lungs so rather pleasant as the ground shook, electrified pebbles jumping into the air-

Wait.

Sitting up, Lee peers into the soft-blue darkness, the only thing they could see being the natural blue glow of the electric cave. Now,  _ that _ hadn’t seemed to be thunder… that seemed more likely to be a rockslide in the cave itself, perhaps caused by battling Pokemon. Looking up with worry at the rocks above them, Lee breathes out in relief when they see the  _ very _ solid formation they’d chosen to rest against. It’d take more than skirmishing Pokemon to unsettle these stones.

Relaxing again, Lee breathes in the last of the smoke, their head in a much  _ warmer _ state than it had been. Snubbing the roach out, they drop it into the pack they’d brought, taking another out from the group and lighting it as well. This continues on, the comfort of the internal heat the plant brought ease their worry. This was a great spot, nothing would happen here, nobody would happen upon them… and the heat in their belly was so  _ cozy _ as it traveled down to their groin, their thighs. Ah, there was a reason they hadn’t brought their Pokemon with them, a reason why they wanted to be so out of the way.

At last, they rolled out their pack- a soft, easily collapsible mat they’d brought with them set out over the rocky floor, freshly cleaned from Lee’s  _ last _ excursion- something clearly well used, from the occasional lumps seen in it.

They found it so,  _ so _ difficult to get off in their own home, and lately, their landlord had been so  _ beastly _ to them, complaining of how the place reeked of pot. Well, at the very least, they could smoke outside, reduce such problems… but they often got high  _ to _ get off, nearly unable to without it, at this point. And they’d had such a long-standing itch they’d need to scratch so, so badly… and they were going to savor it, while they were here. The rain outside, the thunder, the shaking ground, the soft glow of the stones, the electricity that danced between them...

And that heady  _ warmth _ filling their body only seeming to enhance the heat building under their skin. The atmosphere was really  _ perfect _ , and they wouldn’t even need to worry about setting up the tent.

Settling on their stomach with a pillow between their legs, Lee, still fully clothed, let the buzzing from the air and the pot hum them into a distant place, their mind wandering to their latest fantasy with ease:   
Insect Pokemon.

Perhaps it was depraved, perhaps it was so strongly  _ frowned upon _ by most, but Lee couldn’t help themself. There was a raw power in the insect type that went grandly underappreciated, and there was more than one occasion where their mind would wander, thinking of a powerful carapaced beast pressing down onto their back, filling them up with cum or eggs, it didn’t matter. They’d long gotten past the shame they’d felt when they first taken a look at that link, when they’d seen a Scyther  _ pumping eggs _ into her eager trainer…

Another trainer, jar of sweet honey in hand, that walked naked into a Beedrill swarm, pinned to a tree and crying out in pleasure moments later.

A Leavanny and Lurantis, male and female, simultaneously filling a trainer with eggs and fertilizing them.

The Ariados putting his trainer with silky bonds before face-fucking him, his groans only drowned out by the obstruction sliding into his throat.

A swarm of Yanma, lead by a Yanmega, repeatedly filling a trainer from both ends, thirty solid minutes of egg-laying and being filled...   
Heat growing in their stomach, Lee began to grind slowly against their pillow- if they were feeling up to it, if they felt they  _ needed _ it, perhaps they would fill themself up with a toy, just  _ leave _ it there as they’d grind down on top of it, like a  _ knot _ or  _ eggs _ or something that would stuff them properly. But for now, they’d take it slow- the sound of their moans soft, but still echoing out, drowned out again by the rumbles in the ground.

_ Damn,  _ but they had needed this,  _ damn _ they had been pent up. Their eyes were tightly closed, and they  _ tried _ to move slowly. It’d been  _ so _ long since they’d been properly fucked, they  _ missed _ how sore their legs would get as they pressed back whoever it was that was filling them up, how  _ nice _ it was to have somebody’s weight pressing down on top of them.

Ah, how lovely it would be to feel the segmented form of a giant creature pressing down on top of them, the weight of it making it hard to breathe… gripping tightly onto their body, grinding down into their ass; the thought of it had them needily humping into their pillow, gripping tightly to it,  _ it wasn’t enough _ .   
It’s no wonder they didn’t quite notice how the shaking ground had gotten  _ terribly _ close, as focused as they were.

Biting their lip, they slow down, panting softly as they laid on their side. No, no this wasn’t enough- they reach for their pack again, pulling out the bottle of lube they’d brought with them, and the box of vinyl gloves- easy cleanup.

More or less.

Slipping a glove over one hand, they coat their fingers in a generous amount of lube- the fluid cool, yet oddly dry, through the glove. Slowly, they lay back down on their stomach, slipping their hand into their sweatpants and biting their lip when they press a fingertip into their ass- no hesitation, they  _ wanted _ something inside of them, their breathing already picking up slightly. They lube helped, but they were still pressing into themself faster than they should- but the slight ache was just what they’d wanted, pumping their finger as they move another to join it.   
_ Oh, if only… _

They groan, thinking about the furry, electric body of perhaps a  _ Galvantula _ climbing over them, seeing them prone and so  _ needy _ . Male or female, perhaps it would pin them down at the wrists and ankles, maybe it would  _ like _ how they’d respond eagerly to it…

They slip a third finger inside of themself, and they let out another groan- but have to pull their hand back, their wrist aching slightly from the position. Frustrated, they reach back again, sighing as they teased themself, pressing fingertips at their sensitive entrance- this much, they could do, slight chills running up their spine at the light ministrations.

Peeking an eye open, they look out into the cave, still panting softly-

And see something... 

_ Red. _

...red?

They pull their hand away from themself, quickly, shakily propping themself up on their elbows. What the hell was…

Looking up, Lee’s eyes are met by the rather  _ staring _ green eyes of a  _ Scolipede _ , carapace glimmering and red, the usually deep purple markings a  _ glowing _ teal. Shuddering, their mind still can’t keep it’s fantasies from playing, the Galvantula in their mind now the creature in front of them…

“H...hello,” they manage, trying to gather themself, hiding their hand behind their back- their more aware mind thinking on the strange location of this insect… weren’t they usually forest creatures? “Er… I don’t… have any Pokemon for you to battle against… do you belong to somebody?”

Such an elegant Pokemon… a beautiful discolouration, ah, there was something so lovely about it… the Scolipede itself seemed much shorter than standard… Though, ‘short’ still being roughly six feet tall. It seemed rounder, than one might expect such an insect to be, as well. Perhaps it had found an unmatched feeding grounds here, or was spoiled by it’s trainer.

The Scolipede regards them with interest, taking steps towards them- ah, the ground trembled slightly beneath it, small pebbles crushed under its feet. It churrs, softly, something Lee understood that, hopefully, it meant no harm- they were  _ lucky _ , Scolipede were tanks and well-known  _ vicious _ omnivores.

Sitting up on their knees, Lee slowly strips their glove away behind their back, tossing it towards their pack- there was no way they could continue this here, not when the Pokemon was lowering it’s face close to theirs- the glowing light of its feelers and claws shining over their face.

“...am I… in your territory? Do you want me to le-”

Their words get caught in their throat as the Pokemon’s tongue slips down from it’s mouth- long and thin, it flicks over their cheeks.   
Swallowing hard, they lean back, away from the Pokemon- they couldn’t do this, not when they were this hot and bothered, not when their pillow was still clenched tightly between their thighs and oh no… The Scolipede had lowered it’s head down to their crotch, and they scramble backwards, breathing heavily as it seems to  _ nuzzle _ into the pillow they’d left behind.

This couldn’t be happening- this short, rather  _ soft _ looking tank of a monster was showing such an interest for the pillow they’d just recently been grinding against. Perhaps a better person than Lee would try to leave, then, regardless of the state they were in- but their eyes still traveled down the belly of the creature,  _ appreciative _ of the way its body shifted as it moved, the unusual glow of it’s markings…

The glow of a  _ slit _ as something  _ else _ glowing and teal peeked out from the black.

They couldn’t help but find the creature lovely. They couldn’t help how their mouth watered at the sight, how they swallowed hard thinking of how  _ close _ this  _ clearly _ aroused creature was to them.   
They couldn’t help at all the returning heat in their stomach, leaving them shivering at the scent that had begun to lightly waft off of the insect in front of them. It was  _ dizzying _ how lovely it was to them, and the soft groan that slipped past their lips unbidden has the Scolipede, to their horror, to their delight, looking right at them again. Biting their lip, they look away, breathing heavily as it brought it’s face closer to theirs, long, smooth feelers brushing over their cheeks as the creature pressed it’s face into their neck. It’s own large neck presses up against the length of Lee’s body, pushing them back as they groan again. From the glowing claws gently gripping into their body, faint blue  _ drips _ from the tips, a tingling covering them as more and more  _ venom _ oozes over them, filling them with such a  _ wonderful _ buzzing sensation.

_ Oh… _

The Scolipede had lifted it’s head, a low, soft rumble rolling down it’s body- again, Lee shudders, their forehead pressing to the Pokemon’s. “...do you… want me?” They whisper, softly, fearfully. How  _ nice _ it would be, to be wanted by a creature so powerful, so imposing… How the venom glistening over them sank into their skin, only encouraging the flame in their belly to grow  _ unbearable. _

They couldn’t see down the length of the Scolipede’s body, anymore, but the heady aroma like honey, like  _ poison _ , has them guessing that the feeling was indeed mutual.  _ Fuck _ , but how could they deny this thing, the small glowing claws dotting it’s neck grasping at their shirt, tearing small holes into it, more and more of it’s venom dripping over their skin.

Lee wraps their arms tight around they Scolipede’s neck, back arching up against it’s massive body.

_ “Do you wanna fuck me…?”  _ They groan out weakly as the Pokemon  _ growls _ against them, heavy, sharp clawed feet scraping against the stone beneath them. The sound causes their body to  _ shake _ , and they pant up against the creature, tongue darting out to catch a drop of venom that had fallen to their lips. One of those claws settles against their thigh, holding them down as it moved over their body.  _ Please, please fuck me, _ they think, over and over- the soft underbelly of the massive Pokemon pressing down over them, an  _ incredible _ weight settling down over them. Their legs parted readily, their face nearly smothered by the shining black belly of the beast. Oh, it all was so  _ lovely _ , their body shaking as they pant, breaths short and quick as they feel every kilo weighing down on them- bloated and heavy, the Scolipede settled down on top of Lee completely, it’s forelimbs grasping them tightly to it’s oddly malleable body. There’s no motion from the insect, and Lee grinds needily up against the soft plush of it’s body, rubbing their face against it’s chest. They could feel it’s heartbeat rumbling through it, the  _ pheromones _ the poison type gave off giving them a better high than anything they’ve smoked, dizzying and wild and so,  _ so _ perfect. The burning in their belly wasn’t going away, they wanted, they wanted, they  _ needed _ some released they-

_ “I want you inside me, _ ” they groan, uncaring of how this was so  _ frowned _ upon, today, the only thought on their mind was of the creature pressing down on top of them, spreading out their thighs in such a  _ pleasantly _ uncomfortable way. Digging their fingers into the sinking ink skin of the insect on top of them, they look up with pleading eyes, still needily humping up into it.

_ “Please, I need, I need…” _

_ I need you to fill me up! _

A deep  _ growl _ passes through the creature, Lee and the ground around the two of them shaking from the force of it. It was so  _ warm, _ it felt  _ soooooo _ cozy… which is why they cried out in disappointment as they were dropped back on the ground, the Pokemon bringing it’s face close to theirs again. Lee’s heavily lidded eyes snap open as green eyes stare them down, and they feel the much-needed breath catch in their throat-

And they reach up, bringing that  _ alien _ face down to theirs again, nuzzling their lips to the Pokemon’s mouth and running their tongue against it until they felt response.   
A long, thin tongue, snaking it’s way from the Pokemon’s mouth and into theirs, coiling around it gently as it’s small claws grip Lee to it’s neck again. Ah, it tasted sweet, it tasted  _ bitter _ , it was  _ wonderful… _

And they only gag  _ slightly _ when they feel the tip of it’s tongue slip  _ down their throat _ . Trying hard not to cough, Lee wanted to  _ accept _ this intrusion, they  _ wanted it deeper _ , and they struggled to breathe slightly as they tried to relax their throat, an itching, tickling sensation wanting them to pull back, pull  _ away _ . The poison, the venom, it made bearing it so  _ easy _ , so  _ enjoyable  _ to continue, though _ , _ the Scolipede resting their back down against their still-damp pack as it’s tongue presses in further, further,  _ further _ . Groaning, they arch their back against the beast’s massive neck, feeling the skin of their throat bulge out as that  _ impossibly _ long tongue continued down inside of them- they had to pull back, the Pokemon shuffling on it’s forelegs as it slowly pulled it’s tongue from their mouth. Gasping softly at the release from their kiss, Lee looks up at the Pokemon, breathing heavily as it glared down over them. Again, it’s claws release them, and it tilts it’s head to the side.

The Scolipede clearly wanted something from them, and they wanted to give it everything it wanted… their hands cup it’s face, and they nuzzle to the soft mouth at the end of it.

“...what… should I do?” They murmur the words breathily, nervously, the Pokemon causing the ground to rumble again with it’s growls. Slowly, it nudges them with it’s head, stretching it’s neck out and pushing them to the side. Looking up at the Pokemon, Lee blinks slowly- an idea of what it wanted in their head.

“...do you… want me to…”

Before they could finish, the Pokemon roughly turns them onto their stomach, and they let out a soft gasp-  _ oh _ , and this Pokemon was delightfully impatient, delightfully forceful- the longer this was going on, the more they wanted it so  _ desperately _ . Something cool and  _ thick _ began to drip onto their back, and they let out another little gasp.   
_ Yes, yes, please, just… _

They try to push themself up at the knees, but the Pokemon was already pressing down on them again, only this time, a thick, dripping  _ cock _ had settled between the soft body and Lee’s back. Swallowing hard, Lee tries to move against the weight of the Pokemon, feeling it move so  _ dramatically _ slowly and  _ oh gods it’s so huge will it even fit? _

Letting out a shuddering breath at the thought, one hand reaches out to grasp at the leg tightly clutching them close again.

_ “Please, _ ” they beg, breathily, their body  _ begging _ to be filled up by this beautiful monster, which was still slowly grinding it’s slimed cock over their back and still-covered ass.

_ “Please…” _ Their voice is so pitiable, echoing faintly against the stone walls around them. They whimper, softly, as the weight leaves them slightly, that delightfully warm insect cock sliding from their body- would it press it inside? Would it fuck them? Oh, please,  _ please… _

A claw draws down their back, gently at first- before they hear a  _ tearing _ sound, their sweatpants torn down the middle and exposing their body to the  _ massive centipede _ over them. Pinned down at the front, Lee can’t do anything at all as they feel the tip of something smooth, tapered,  _ wet, _ press to their ass, slipping between the cheeks as if  _ teasing _ them. They let out a gasping cry, hips pressing up against the Pokemon needily- eyes closing as they feel it  _ probe  _ about, seeking a way _ inside _ , before find it’s mark and  _ sinking _ in, slowly but surely. There’s no breath in them for a moan to escape- they open their mouth and breathe in more of that  _ poison _ , that delicious heady scent that flooded their senses, taking them high and intensifying that  _ pleasure... _   
_ More, more, more, more! _

Their hips jut backwards, and they were glad they’d fingered themself a bit earlier-

Glad that they enjoyed this level of pain, glad for the the dripping cock dribbling fluid down their thighs and  _ inside _ of them as it pressed in deeper, spreading them easily to the bulking insect. Crying out softly as it’s smooth,  _ thick _ cock slid past  _ insanely _ sensitive spots within them, Lee resigns themself quite happily to the squishy body pressing down on top of them, taking them for it’s own pleasure, it’s own needs. It rested more and more of it’s plush body on top of them the deeper it went, Lee’s breaths coming shorter as it did; halting for a moment, the tip of it’s cock hitting a small blockage in Lee’s guts-

Again, they’re so  _ wonderfully  _ helpless as it thrust needily inside of them, at last moving past the blockage and moving deep, so  _ wonderfully deep _ into their guts, causing them to cry out again in such a  _ lovely _ pleasure. Maybe they would have passed out if it weren’t for the poisonous air around them, keeping them focused on the sensation of this creature’s cock deep inside of their body. Perhaps they wouldn’t have been able to even  _ take _ this much, if it weren’t for the venom still drenching their skin. Still, it moved, and they were  _ so _ aware of the bulge in their stomach as their organs shift inside, as if Lee’s own body was listening to commands and helpless to obey every motion of this creature. It was getting so hard to breathe… 

Slowly, this continued on for at least a solid two minutes, or perhaps two years, two hours, time didn’t mean  _ anything _ to Lee as long as they could focus on the pressure inside of them, weakly grinding their body up against the continued and so very  _ welcome _ intrusion. For a while, it would pull out, slowly pressing inside again, raking their insides back and forth to it’s own will.   
Again, the Scolipede halted it’s motions, and again, Lee was quick to realize why-

Pressed against them, pulsing heavily, there was a thick,  _ thick _ knot of flesh, not quite able to sink inside of their wanting body so easily. Moaning out desperately, gasping, Lee tries to press themself down against the knot, wanting,  _ needing _ it inside of them, the clawed feet of the Pokemon scraping into the stone in response as it tried to fuck it into them. It was so thick, so much  _ bigger _ than any toy Lee had harshly stuffed inside of themself- but they  _ wanted, needed _ it, knowing as they thrust against the insect that they wouldn’t be content without it inside of their body, filling them up and stretching them so  _ perfectly- _

And the moment that it  _ shoves _ it’s way inside, Lee lets out a keening yell, only half of it pressing into them as they try to hump the rest of it inside of themself, seeing stars at the unimaginable feeling of being stretched so  _ fully _ by this creature...

Small, thin claws settled at Scolipede’s hips drop down, grasping at Lee’s hips and pulling them close, the last of the glowing knot slipping inside of them at last. Their jaw drops at the unbelievable sensation, hips lifted off of the ground enough for their hand to dart down to their stomach-

Oh, oh _gods_ it was so deep inside of them, so perfect, so _right where it belonged,_ _pressing_ against their organs and shifting them aside with every small, slight move the Pokemon over them made. It settled down again, seeming content to slowly grind it’s knot inside of them, and they’re quite happy to take every kilo of weight pushing them into the hard stone floor.

_ This is what they were made for _ , they couldn’t help but think to themself, soft sighs and little moans escaping them with nearly every miniscule twitch the creature made above them. It’s hip-claws grip deep into their skin, small drops of blood trailing down their thighs as they’re pulled as close as physically possible. Slowly, now and then, the Pokemon would thrust into their hips, a small moan escaping them each time it did. They were certain if anyone happened upon the scene, the dark bulk of the hulking Pokemon’s body would completely shield eyes from the sight of Lee being  _ mated _ with.

And oh, how they were  _ loving _ this…

There’s no way of knowing for sure how long they spent like that, slowly getting used to the massive bulk settled almost without movement inside of them, still keeping those occasional, slow thrusts. It was so perfect, so peaceful, they could have slept, could have happily allowed the Pokemon  _ inside _ of them continue to use their body like it’s own personal toy…

Until they felt the claws in their hips deepen their hold, groaning out softly as they pull their hips up into the soft inkiness of it’s body…

There was something…  _ shifting _ , in the rounded belly pushing down into their back. The sensation continued down their back, over their ass, and they swallow hard- what was going on? What  _ was _ -

The realisation hit them the moment they felt the  _ knot _ within them  _ bulge _ , and they start to pant heavily-

This was a  _ female _ Scolipede, heavy with eggs, eager enough and  _ needing _ enough to fill any creature willing enough to  _ take _ them. And at this point, even if Lee’s body  _ hadn’t _ started aching with want, with  _ need _ , the moment they understood what was happening…

Even if drool wasn’t trickling past their lips at the thought of it, even if they weren’t trying needlessly to push even  _ closer _ to the insect above them…

This was happening, and the bulging ovipositor in their gut deposited it’s first egg inside of them, deep,  _ deeper _ than they could ever hope to reach-

As if they’d  _ ever _ want to remove such a  _ gift, _ their moans weak and so  _ blissful _ as they nearly go limp from the pleasure. Another egg soon follows, and they can  _ feel _ the way their stomach bulges out with the next small, soft egg. Another egg pushes inside, faster than the first two, and they let out a gasp as it quickly settles in with the others. Moaning and sighing with each new addition, they don’t have the energy anymore to do anything but twitch now and then, another egg joining the rest, another, their body the  _ perfect _ dump for this Pokemon’s eggs, stomach rounding in such a peculiar manner as they’re stuffed further and further… it was unending, they didn’t even bother to keep track past seventeen…

And still, this went on, now and then the Pokemon pausing to let out a soft cry, now and then shifting it’s hips over them and causing a series of pathetic mewls to escape their lips.

Eyes long closed, Lee takes everything, happily takes  _ everything, _ the Scolipede has to offer-

There’s no concept of time passed when they open their eyes again, the stream of eggs finally stopped; they’re nearly disappointed. Groaning softly, Lee tries to look up at the Pokemon still inside of them- it’s knot keeping every drop of fluid, every egg, fully in place. The creature peered back down at them, giving out a soft, churring sound- and they smile up at it, their eyes fogged over by the  _ lovely _ creature above them. Had they even cum? They must have, their thighs were sticky and the floor beneath them smelled like a combination of  _ their _ personal scent, and the scent of the poison-type still on top of them. Slowly, though, the Pokemon began to shift- it’s hip-claws unhooking from the human’s hips, shifting from side to side and causing them to gasp and moan as the deflated ovipositor is slowly dragged through their insides, finally slipping completely out of their body and dripping back into the Pokemon’s slit. Too weak to move, Lee lets the Pokemon roll them to their side, feeling their thighs being painted with fluids leak taking the deepest breath they’d been able to take in  _ ages… _

And taking a moment to look down at their stomach, round and so  _ unevenly _ bulging out, their eyes widening in  _ fascination _ as their hand presses down over each lump. Each sphere seemed lodged in it’s own particular place, and they groaned softly as they pressed their hand down over their belly- they couldn’t help it, it felt so  _ good _ to be filled up like this, they could only  _ imagine _ how they must look.

They don’t expect it when the Scolipede lays down beside them, rolling on it’s side and pulling them into the dark folds of their flesh. Sinking into the warmth of the Pokemon curling up so  _ protectively  _ around their egg-stuffed body, Lee can’t think of a single reason to move, can’t bring up a single valid point that would get them to shift away.

Better to stay here, with the creature that had filled them with such pleasure, that was now nuzzling affectionately to their cheek, as if to keep it’s  _ brood _ keeper safe, happy, warm… and who were they to deny this creature, deny  _ themself _ , when they felt so  _ safe _ like this? It was clear from how the small claws dug into their skin, how  _ tightly _ wound the Pokemon was around them, that they were not going anywhere anytime soon.

Their softened gut pressed against the squishing belly of the Scolipede that had found them, Lee couldn’t think of a single place they’d rather be.


End file.
